imperatrix_centuriifandomcom-20200215-history
Machran
Admiral Machran was a part of the Imperatrix Centurii for a long time, although being gone for some time. He was in the Centurii during the First-Third Eras, but he would disappear, only to return in the Return Era. He was the first Councilor for the Military Branch, and was an important part of the rebellion against Drel'ossord. The First Era Machran would be the first Admiral of the Centurii, getting the position from Rallenthas. Machran attended many of the parties and such hosted by the Centurii, as well as many military operations carried out. He would be rather well-known throughout the Centurii, although when Rallenthas went missing, Machran did as well. The Rebel Machran would, unlike Rallenthas, return to the Centurii in a couple weeks, only to find a Centurii that was under the attack of a cult, and close to a rebellion against their new leader, Drel'ossord. Machran would find the head of this rebellion, an old friend of his, Riviembis, and would join the rebellion after witnessing what Drel'ossord had done. He would be one of the driving forces in keeping the rebellion more subtle and out of Drel'ossord's view, while Riviembis was the scapegoat. Machran would help in the fight against Szallath, even being there for the final battle against her, where he was nearly killed if Rhoy didn't arrive just in time. Machran would also be a strong advocate for the creation of a military branch, of course wanting himself to be in charge. He claimed Mysticism and Reliquary should be merged, much to the dismay of both Antrexius and Thanagost. It is said Drel actually considered the offer, but never was able to act on it, perhaps due to Mirnia's interference. Helping Out An Old Friend Riviembis would receive a call from fellow revolutionary Destney, an original Centurii member who had fled due to her hatred of Drel'ossord to found her own organization. She would say that her organization was under attack, and to gather any Centurii members as fast as possible to come help. Sadly for Destney, Drel'ossord had caused most Centurii members to be too far from each other to help, but one person was available. Admiral Machran and Riviembis arrived at Destney's apartment to find it under attack. They were quickly brought upstairs, and told to stay there until they were needed. A couple enemy soldiers attempted to break in upstairs, but Machran and Riviembis quickly killed them. After hours sitting up there, they went downstairs to find most of Destney's people dead, and her and a few others gathered around one of their men, who was on his knees. This man had sold Destney out, and Destney killed him. She then agreed to join the Imperatrix Centurii again to help. Post-Drel'ossord Machran would be appointed to Riviembis' first council as the head of the new Military branch, as Riviembis had loved his idea. Machran joined Rhoy (the Tech councilor), and Destney (the Mysticism councilor) on the council, but while he was making his way to the first meeting, his ship would go missing, and so would he. Machran crashed on Rishi, and would be stuck here for six years. Return Machran finally got his ship working, making his way to a Centurii signal on the Centurion. There he met Riviembis and the Admiral that had taken his spot, Grand Admiral Soundblaster. Machran and Soundblaster would immediately share stories, becoming good friends. The Grand Admiral then departed to Tatooine, and Destney arrived. She attacked Riviembis and Machran, but would be stopped when Machran let out a group of rogue Soundblaster clones at Rivi's command. She would have them fight Destney to be free, but then would lock them back up when they defeated her. It is thought perhaps Machran was disgusted by this action, as he would never be seen again by any Imperatrix Centurii member.Category:Character